


The Life and Times of Roxas Valentine

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Large Families, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your assignment,” he declared drawing a line under the words “is to carry a camera around for a week – film your life."</p><p>In which a school project helps Roxas learn not only about himself, but about his siblings and friends as well, and everyone moves forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Whew!! This story has been almost a year in the making and I am so happy I finally did it! 
> 
> I hope everyone likes it and massive thank yous to 1gurgi1 on Fanfiction for betaing it for me!

**Prologue: A Week in the Life**

Roxas’hands tapped against his desk in a steady rhythm. A textbook was opened to a page of gray images in front of him with a pencil in between its pages. A tall silver haired man walked around in the front with a book of his own in his hand – reading its pages aloud.

After a few minutes of tapping, the man snapped his book closed and addressed the mass of students in front of him, “So what makes a great auto-biographic film?” Hands shot up around the room – but finally the man pointed to a small girl with brown hair, “Yuna.”

“A personal connection,” the girl answered.

A smile flashed across his lips for a minute, “Very good, Yuna.”

“Thank you, Professor Xemnas.”

He looked across the students again, before asking a boy who was slouched down in his seat, “What else, Xigbar?”

“I don’t know,” Roxas heard his fellow sophomore answer in his ‘I’m-hungover-so-leave-me-the-fuck-alone’ voice. “Reality or some shit.”

Xemnas sighed as he walked to his desk and set the book down, “Xigbar is right. Reality is one of the things that makes this kind of story great.” He walked to the black board and wrote in big chalk letters, _A Week in the Life Of ______._

“Your assignment,” he declared drawing a line under the words “is to carry a camera around for a week – film your life. Edit it on Tuesday and Wednesday, turn it in on Friday.” A bell rang throughout the classroom and students stood up with their bags. “Pick up a camera from the table by the door. I don’t want to see any of you until next Friday.” There was a brief cheer before the students began filing out – they might not have Genre-studies for the rest of the week but they still had their other classes.

Roxas smiled as he randomly selected a camera and flipped it open.

This was going to be a fun week


	2. Monday

**Chapter One: Monday**

You flickered to life, taking in the chaotic scene of college students running around the peaceful and serene campus of Radiant Garden University in a rush to get to class on time or, in some cases, to get to a meeting with their friends. A few students were leaning under the shade provided by the trees with a textbook while teachers walked leisurely to their classrooms with coffee in their hands since they could afford to be late.

“Hello camera,” said a smooth voice as a pale hand waved in front of your lens. “I am Roxas V. Valentine, don’t ask what the V stands for, and I will be operating you for the next one-hundred and sixty-eight hours since Professor Mansex – oh wait he’s going to be watching this won’t he?” After a thoughtful hum, the camera moved in a shrug motion, “Oh well, the damage has been done. While we’re on that subject, do you think he’s sleeping with Professor Saix? I bet twenty dollars he was sleeping with Dean Ansem so if I’m wrong I’m going to be pissed.” There was another pause, “What was I talking about before?”

“Roxas!” a sharp, frantic voice cut through the peace. Seconds later a blonde with a wild mohawk passed in front of the camera – a blue backpack across his shoulder and a book in his hand. “Help me! Zexy is going to kill me!”

“Demyx! Get your ass back here!” Roxas spun so you were following a small slate haired boy as he chased the blonde. “I want my fucking book so I can get to class!”

“This doesn’t even have anything to do with that old guy!” Demyx shouted as he disappeared around the corner of a tall brick building.

“That’s not the point you fucktard!”

“Sadly, Camera,” sighed Roxas, “one of those idiots is one of my roommates – I live off campus for the record – the other is my best friend.” There was silence for a minute as Roxas continued walking before you came to a stop in front of a glass door. “So this is the English department. As a film major, I’m required to take at least one of these, so I’m to go in so I don’t’ miss the lovely class that is Shakespearean Literature.”

* * *

You sprung back to life in front of a white door with a silver plaque reading six-hundred sixty-six. An evil chuckled sounded behind you before a dark voice whispered, “Welcome to hell.”

There was a lighter chuckle before Roxas piped up, “No actually, this is my apartment. Let’s go inside so I can give you the grand tour, ‘kay?”

Keys jingled before the door swung open and Roxas took a sharp left.

You were pointed out at a room with sky blue walls and a huge table in the center with various textbooks, papers, and other supplies scattered on top of it. Sitting in the floor in the corner was a printer with several stacks of paper and a few ink cartridges next to it.

“This,” Roxas said, “is our dining room. But to be honest – no one ever eats in here. This is for morning mayhem and midterm studying.”

Roxas spun so you faced a room with a stainless steel stove, a matching fridge, and marble counter tops. One of the counter tops held a sink that was filled with plates of different colors – ranging from pitch black to white with magenta strips. “This is the kitchen.”

Roxas spun another ninety degrees. This room had the same sky blue walls as the dining room, but the wooden floor had been replaced with navy blue carpet. Three couches formed a semi-circle around a flat-screen TV that stood on a stand which had multiple game counsels on the shelves. A bookshelf containing a variety of video games and movies had been shoved against one of the opposite walls. In-between one of the couches and the bookshelf was a path leading down a hallway. Out of the corner of your screen, the door had been seen.

“This is the living room,” Roxas informed as he walked towards the hallway. He walked down it until he reached a brown door. “This first room is the bathroom.”

He moved you to see the door next to it – a keep out sign on the door. “This is the room of one of the idiots you saw earlier.”

Another turn to see the room at the end of the hallway which had a sign saying ‘A + R’ on the front, “That one belongs to me.”

Yet another turn, to see one with a whiteboard with writing on it saying ‘Your week to make dinner, Sor – A, Do the Dishes – D, and Test on Thursday – S’ on the front in different marker colors. “And this one belongs to the final inhabitant of this apartment.”

“Guys!” a girly – but still male – voice shouted. “I need help carrying the groceries!”

“I’ll be right there!” Roxas shouted back to the voice. “I’m the only one home right now!” Roxas turned you so you faced him for the first time that day, “Okay so I need to go help him if I want something other than Ramen noodles for dinner tonight. So I’ll pick you up later, camera, and introduce you to the guys when everyone’s home from class.”

* * *

“Fucking, fuck bucket,” swore a deep voice. “That’s fucking cheating, right Roxie?”

“I’m too busy with actual work to deal with you right now,” the blonde replied. “Okay, camera, it’s – what time is it?”

“Seven-twenty,” the voice from earlier informed after a brief pause.

“It’s seven-twenty and everyone is home, has eaten, and is completely not ready for a camera shot, so it’s time to introduce you to my roommates!” Roxas said in a cheery voice.

He moved you so you were looking at the two boys from earlier that day – the blonde picking at the strings of a large instrument and the other reading a book propped against his knees. “So the blonde-” a wave from said male – “is Demyx Myde – one of my roommates. Dem is a Music Science Major but he’s going to be super rich and famous in a couple of years and that’s not going to matter, right Demyx?”

“Hell yeah!” Demyx said with a huge grin

Roxas gave an amused chuckle, “The other guy is Zexion Ienzo – Chemistry Major. He’s my best friend and Demyx’s boyfriend of six years.”

“We’ve only been together two,” Demyx said in a puzzled voice. “Right, Zexy?”

“Well technically yes,” Roxas answered, “but you were dancing around each other for four years before that, so you’ve been together six.”

“Your logic is so stupid I’m not even going to fight it,” Zexion replied.

“Whatever you say, Zexy,” Roxas answered.

He moved so you saw a small brunette sitting on the floor with a textbook scribbling furiously and a silver haired boy staring off into space on the couch with the brunette in-between his legs. “These two are my brother – Sora Valentine – and his boyfriend, Riku. He has no last name since he got emancipated because his dad is a douchebag.”

“True that,” Riku echoed.

“Anyways,” Roxas drawled smoothly. “Sora is a child psychology major – ironic since he’s an overgrown child himself-“

Sora pouted. “I’m telling mom!”

Roxas snorted, but went on, “Riku is a business major. He apparently likes to count all day and make other people cry while he takes their Lego buildings.”

He moved again so you saw a tall redhead who was hitting buttons on a remote controller furiously. “This is Axel Lea – my boyfriend. He’s a Game Design major, he’s currently testing out a game designed by one of his classmates because he has to turn in a report about it tomorrow.”

“Fucking shit is hard!” Axel shouted. “Luxord fucking hates me, I swear!”

“Stop whining you big baby!” Sora shot. “You get to play games for homework, the rest of us don’t.”

Roxas snorted, “Coming from the guy who listens to whiny children all day.”

“Well excuse me for not wanting a bunch of twelve year olds to murder themselves,” Sora snapped.

“Sor, I didn’t mean it like that and you know it,” Roxas answered after a short pause – his voice making it clear how sorry he was.

There was another pause before he grumbled, pushing a hand through his hair, “I know, Rox. I’m just stressed out by this paper.”

“Well this atmosphere is incredibly tense,” Zexion cut in as he stood up, “so I’ll leave the idiots who live here to sort this out.”

Demyx looked up at him, “You’re not staying?”

“I’ve stayed for three nights, Dem,” Zexion answered. “I need to go and make sure my stuff is still intact since my roommate is an asshole.”

Demyx set his sitar on the couch and stood up from the floor, “I’ll walk you out.”

“Zexion actually lives on campus,” Roxas whispered to you. “But he’s over here all days of the week and most nights unless Demyx did something stupid.”

“Rox! Will you go get me a coke?” Axel’s voice cut in.

“Yeah, just give me a minute,” Roxas called back to him. He then turned the camera around to face himself, “Okay so I’m going to grab Axel a coke, help him beat that game, and go to sleep while he writes his paper. Adios, Amigo.”

 

 


	3. Tuesday

**Chapter Two: Tuesday**

You flickered to life to see Roxas laying stomach-down on a bed with you in front of him. The walls behind him were a fiery red color with a few photographs hanging on them.

“So it’s Six-Forty a.m. and we’re currently nearing the end of what I like to refer to as Morning Mayhem,” he declared. “Riku and I are both on a Monday, Wednesday, Friday schedule and everyone else is on a Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday schedule so every morning except Sunday is usually chaos around here.”it

Roxas got off his stomach and rolled back onto his knees, “So we’re going to go see what that chaos has brought upon this house today.” He picked you up and began walking towards the door, “This is mine and Axel’s bedroom by the way. I didn’t mention this last night, but Axel and I have been together since our senior year in high school when he transferred into my school. Maybe I’ll give you the story later.”

He swung the door open and almost instantly you could hear the noise of people down the hallway.

“I can’t find my shoes,” Sora was shouting, “or my Stress Management textbook!”

“Your shoes are in the bathroom,” Demyx said – sounding farther away than the others. “I almost tripped over them when I was stepping out of the shower this morning.”

You were out of the hallway now and moving towards the dining room. Axel was shuffling through the mess on the table, Riku had cleared a spot and was eating a bowl of cereal, and Demyx was sitting at the printer – waiting for something to print – with a plate of eggs on the floor next to him.

“Your textbook is on the bookshelf,” Roxas informed as you walked in. “I saw it when I was passing by. What are you looking for Axel?”

“My review of Luxord’s game,” the redhead answered. “I know I put it on the table last night.”

Riku raised an eyebrow, “Did you check the pile of stuff I put on the floor?”

“Oooh…” Axel drawled before dropping out of his chair and onto his knees to search the pile.

By then, Demyx had placed his plate in the sink and was shoving his paper into his backpack. The blonde was wearing a pair of black jeans that hung low on his hips, a black tee-shirt with ‘Taste the Rainbow’ on it, and a white sweatshirt. “I’m out of here,” he stated as he zipped the bag. He took a few bills out of his pocket and handed them to Roxas, “Give that to your mom for me.”

“Will do,” Roxas answered as he pocketed the money. To you he said, “That would be Demyx’s rent money. My parents own this building so Sora and I don’t pay rent, Demyx – despite being a friend of ours since we were small – insists on paying though. Secretly, my mom puts it in the bank account his tuition is taken from.”

“Oh and I’m taking Zexy out to dinner tonight,” Demyx added as he slipped out the door, “So tell Riku he doesn’t have to cook for me.”

“I’m leaving now, too,” Sora declared as he entered the dining room with his shoes on and his backpack across his shoulder. He was wearing bright red skinny jeans with a black tank top and jacket. He gave Riku a kiss to the cheek, hugged Roxas quickly – your view temporally blocked by his shirt – before walking towards the door, “Don’t forget about dinner tonight, Roxy!”

“We go to dinner with our mom every Tuesday,” Roxas informed you. He zoomed you in on Axel as the man stood up, “Shouldn’t you be leaving now, too?”

“I’m going, I’m going,” Axel answered as he grabbed his backpack off the floor next to him. Axel was wearing a black shirt with a dancing doughnut on the front and simple blue jeans. “Don’t bother making dinner Riku – it’s just going to be two of us anyways so we can just have ramen or something.” He walked towards Roxas, blocking your few once again, and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Roxas replied. Axel sent Roxas one last smile before leaving the house. The blonde cleared his throat before turning to Riku, “What are you doing today?”

Riku didn’t look up from his cereal as he answered, “I’ve got to go meet up with Kadaj and Yazoo. They called wanting to meet up last night – said it was important so we’re going out to lunch today.”

“Yazoo and Kadaj are Riku’s brothers,” Roxas told you. “The three of them are all really close, like Sora and I.” To Riku he said, “Have fun then. Tell the psychopaths I said hi.”

Standing up to walk back to his and Sora’s bedroom, Riku saluted the two of you, “Will do. I’ll see you later.”

After Riku was gone, Roxas turned you to face him, “Okay so… It’s seven am, I don’t have class, and I was up late with Axel so I’m going back to sleep. I will see you when I am actually awake.”

* * *

“What the heck are you doing idiot?” asked an unfamiliar voice as you flickered to life – looking down at the side walk.

As he turned you up to see the busy street he was walking down, Roxas told the person, “It’s a school project, Mar. I’m supposed to film my life for a week – you happen to be part of my life this week.”

“Well I’m honored,” the voice answered. “Now let your camera meet my amazing face.”

“I don’t know if I want to do that,” Roxas answered. “I feel like your ugly ass might break the screen – this isn’t my camera you know? Its school issued.” Despite his words, Roxas brought the camera up to see a tall figure – taller than Roxas – with long layered pink hair. The person’s eyes were covered by a pair of neon green Aviator sunglasses.

“This is Marluxia – most people could tell, but Marly is a guy – one of my best friends. We’re currently shopping for a present for his boyfriend – Professor Vexen – since their one-year anniversary is coming up.”

“Ooh!” Marluxia cut in suddenly. “What did you get from Axel on your first anniversary?”

There was a clinking noise before Roxas said, “He got me my necklace and then he took me out for sea-salt ice cream on the Clock Tower. It was…really nice.”

Marluxia threw his head back and groaned, “But that’s so boring, Roxas! I want to do something grand, something that shows him just how much I love him.”

“That was rude,” Roxas answered – hurt evident in his voice. “It’s not like I wear this necklace every day because it means something to me or anything.”

There was a groan before Marluxia answered, “I didn’t mean it like that, Rox. It’s just…I like things to be huge – like Prince Ali in Aladdin – and you don’t care as long as Axel’s involved.”

“You should just stop talking,” Roxas replied. “All you’re doing is offending me; if you keep it up I’m not helping you.”

“Rox-“

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?”

“But-“

“Marluxia!” You don’t hear anything for a moment before Roxas lets out a sigh. “Good. Now let’s go in here – he’s a Chem nerd like Zex isn’t he? Maybe you can blow something up for him or some shit.”

“Funny,” Marluxia replied – sounding less excited than before.

“And now, camera, you are going back into my bag because I think the chemicals in here might do something to me,” Roxas joked, “and that could potentially make me do something stupid which shouldn’t be caught on a camera which will be given to my professor.”

You heard Marluxia and Roxas laughing as you flickered off.

* * *

“Roxas! I can’t believe you brought the camera,” Sora groaned as your screen lit up again. “Mom is going to kill you, and then I’ll have nobody to side with me when Demyx and Axel are being stupid.”

Roxas ignored him and said to you, “It is eight p.m. and Sora and I are currently waiting for our mom and older brother to show up for dinner, so we’ll give you a little information about our family okay?”

“Are you ignoring me?! Roxas you-“

“As far as my siblings go, Cloud is the oldest,” Roxas cut through Sora’s protest. “He’s pretty free-spirited. Mom likes to say it’s because he’s named Cloud. He’s got the coolest motorcycle ever, used to be the biggest pothead I know, and is now married to the strictest police officer I have ever met.”

“Huge stick up Squall’s ass,” Sora piped up – seemingly over Roxas ignoring him already. “After Cloud is the two of us and after us is Ventus.”

“Ven is a freshman at Hallow Bastion College and he’s a lot like Sora,” Roxas informed.

“Looks exactly like Roxas, acts exactly like me,” Sora supplied.

Roxas went on, “After Ventus comes Namine. She’s a high school senior at Destiny Island High school where Sora and I grew up. She wants to become an artist – she’s good at it too.”

“She’s won like fifty awards for her art,” the brunette said – his elbows were propped up on the table as he spoke. “Hayner comes after Nami; he’s a sophomore at Destiny Island. He likes to play struggle and is completely in love with a kid who has bullied him since he was five and refuses to admit it. Hayner is also Rox’s favorite – even if Roxas doesn’t say it out loud.”

Instead of denying the accusation, Roxas said, “Shelke is the youngest of our siblings. She’s actually not related to us – her parents died when she was really young and her sister worked for dad, so when she got in a car crash we adopted her. Dad spoils her rotten.”

“This brings us to our lovely parents,” Sora declared, “Yuffie and Vincent Valentine.”

“Mom’s a free spirit,” Roxas said. “Her family descends from ninja’s apparently.”

“Dad is the strict one,” Sora added. “He pushes us all to do our best. I took fencing classes when I was little – he wouldn’t let me quit until I was absolutely positive that I wanted to.”

A high pitched voice cut through their explanation, “My babies!”

You were whirled around to see a small black haired women walking towards you. A much taller blonde man followed after her with a huge grin on his face.

You were set on the table as both Sora and Roxas got up and met her half way. As Sora was hugged by her, Roxas said, “It’s nice to see you, Mom.”

“Oh I missed you two so much,” the women exclaimed as she pulled away from Sora and wrapped her arms around Roxas instead. “It seems like I never see you.”

“Mom,” sighed the twins, “it’s only been a week.”

“I hate to interrupt,” cut in the blonde man behind them, “but I’d like to sit down and get some food if you don’t mind.” Agreeing with the man the group walked back towards you and took their seats.

You were picked back up and pointed towards the women.

“This,” Roxas declared, “is my mother, Yuffie Valentine.”

Yuffie’s brows drew together, “Why is there a camera in your hands Roxas? I specifically remember a no work rule being placed on these dinners.”

“It’s for a school project mom,” Roxas told her. “I’m supposed to film my life for a week – it’s worth a good chunk of my Genre-studies grade.”

She was quiet for a minute before sighing, “I guess it’s fine if it’s for school. I’ve spent way too much money on your schooling for it to be wasted because of me.”

“Thanks mom,” he said before turning the camera to face the blonde man. “This giant rock here is my big brother Cloud.”

“Hola,” Cloud said with a wave of his fingers.

“So how’s everyone doing mom?” Roxas asked.

Yuffie hummed before saying, “Namine and dad are fighting. He doesn’t want her to send applications to just art schools. Oh! Hayner went on a date with Seifer last weekend. It didn’t end too well, though.”

“What happened?” asked Sora as drinks were placed in front of them.

Cloud grinned, “Seifer was going in for a goodnight kiss when Dad got home from work. I don’t think Seifer’s ever run that fast in his life.

“How do you know this?”

“I took Namine to an art gallery since Squall’s busy with a case,” Cloud answered with a shrug as he leaned back in his chair. “You’re missing the point, Sor.”

“Which would be…?”

“That this is the funniest thing to happen since Dad met Axel!”

Roxas groaned as he turned the camera around, “Okay, so I can already sense the direction this conversation is going in. Trust me; it’s not a direction you want to hear about.”

“Oh but I think they do!” Cloud cut in – his voice full of amusement. “Doesn’t everyone love embarrassing stories involving guns and running away in boxers?”

“No!” Roxas snapped at his brother. “Not everyone does.” He turned his attention back to you, “So, considering that fact, I’m going to turn you off for now because I’m sure my mom would like that.”

“Huh? But-”

“See? She’s upset so bye-bye.”

 


	4. Wednesday

**Chapter Three: Wednesday**

When you flickered to life you found that instead of the usual opening of Roxas explaining something to you, you were pointed at Roxas as the blonde ate a bowl of Lucky Charms.

“Hey there,” Axel said from somewhere off screen. “You may be wondering why Roxas isn’t holding you right now. Well that’s becausehe is getting ready for his Wednesday classes. Which include Genre Studies, Shakespeare, Creative Writing, and some other stuff which I never bothered listening to him talk about.”

Roxas rolled his eyes, “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Axel.”

“I didn’t say I don’t believe in you,” Axel shot back. “I just said I don’t care about which classes you have to take to be the amazing director I know you can be.”

“Can be?”

“Sorry, sorry. Will be.”

Roxas grinned, “Now that’s confidence.”

“You are such a brat sometimes,” Axel laughed – you shook as his body moved with the sound. The two of you moved until he was sitting across the table from Roxas, “So, Roxy, why don’t you tell this lovely device of yours where our other roommates are?”

“Well, oh lovely device of mine,” Roxas drawled, “Riku has earlier classes then I do – his started at six-thirty and mine don’t start until eight. Sora volunteers at an elementary school on Wednesday mornings and Demyx works mornings at the music store downtown when he doesn’t have classes. Axel is – of course – holding you for me while I eat breakfast.”

“The most important meal of the day~” Axel sung in a voice much higher than his normal one.

Roxas flicked a marshmallow towards you, “Stop being stupid, Axel.”

“I am never stupid,” Axel countered, “just horribly misunderstood – as all geniuses are.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” the blonde answered as he stood up with his bag now over one shoulder. “I have to get to class. Give me my camera.”

“Give me a kiss.”

“I don’t have time for this.”

“So just give me the kiss and then you can go.”

Roxas sighed before dropping his bag back onto the floor and walking towards you. He leaned over so your view was blocked by his shirt and then pulled back, “Good?”

“Perfect,” Axel answered – his grin evident in his voice.

“Now give me my camera.”

“Yes your highness.” You were stretched out and then flipped around so you could see Axel grinning like a Cheshire cat with his hands behind his head. “Catch ya later, Foxy Roxy.”

* * *

“It is five thirty-three p.m.,” Roxas declared as your screen flicked to life, “and I am currently in the passenger seat of Riku’s beat up old car as we sit in the McDonalds drive-through waiting to order so we can go back home.” Roxas moved so you were facing Riku who was tapping his fingers steadily against the steering wheel. “Say Hi Riku.”

“Hi Riku,” Riku echoed, glancing over at Roxas.

“Touché,” Roxas said. There was a slightly pause before he asked, “So…what happened with Yazoo and Kadaj yesterday?”

Riku moved his arms so they were folded under his chin – his whole body leaned against the steering wheel, “My dad died.”

“Oh god… Riku, I’m so sorry. I didn’t-”

“It doesn’t matter,” Riku interrupted. “That’s what I feel bad about, though. It feels like being told some Aunt I’ve never met just died and I can understand why everyone else is sad but I don’t feel anything.”

“He hit you, Riku. You don’t have to feel bad.”

“I know. I know.” There was another pause before he said, “He left me some money, plus when I turn twenty next month I get the stuff my mom left me.”

Roxas hummed, “That’s cool.”

“Roxas, I want to propose to Sora.” There was a long pause before he went on again, “I know we’re young, but I love him. I’ve been head over heels for him since we were middle schoolers and I know I don’t want anyone else. The whole Kairi-Me-Sora love triangle thing back in high school made me realize that.” Another pause followed before Riku said, “Roxas, say something.”

“I’m pissed,” Roxas said at last.

Surprise lit up Riku’s features, “Wha-”

“How the hell is Sora the first one to get a ring?” Roxas asked. “That is so screwed up.”

Surprise melted into a smile as Riku realized Roxas wasn’t disapproving, “Maybe you should talk to Axel about that.”

“No,” Roxas answered as he shook you – and his head. “ _You_ should talk to Axel about that. It’ll be weird if I go up to him and say, ‘I want an engagement ring.’ Besides, I don’t want to be married this young. It’s more about knowing he wants to marry me.”

Riku snorted, “Trust me – he wants to marry you.”

“What are you-?”

“Welcome to McDonalds,” greeted the all too cheery sounding women through the speaker box as Riku pulled up. “What would you like?”

“I’ll take a chicken nugget Happy Meal – with the girl toy knowing Sora – with a Coke, three number tens all with Cokes, with Honey Mustard and Sweet and Sour sauce.” Riku turned away from the box and asked. “Is Zex eating with us?”

“It’s safe to assume so.”

“A Chicken Sandwich with a Dr. Pepper and a number one with a Hi-C.”

“You’re drinking Hi-C?”

Riku shrugged, “Why not?” As a second thought, Riku added, “I’m driving out to your parents’ house to get your parents’ blessing on Saturday – will you come with me?”

* * *

“We’re home!” Riku exclaimed as you walked into the apartment behind him. Silence met the call. “We brought McDonalds!”

Almost instantly all of the bedroom doors opened and Axel, Sora, Demyx, and Zexion came down the hall – Zexion slower than the others. “What toy did you get me?” Sora asked as he yanked the red McDonalds Happy Meal box from his boyfriends’ hand.

“I think it’s a My Little Pony or something,” Roxas said as the two of you followed Axel and Demyx into the living room and took a seat next to the redhead. “Whose turn is it to control the TV?”

“Mine!” Sora shouted as he skipped into our view – his happy meal box opened down and a fry in his mouth. “I want to watch reruns of How Do I Look!” There was a collective groan from the others in the room.

“Oh come on Sora,” Demyx groaned, “be a man!”

There was a snort before Zexion said, “You’re not particularly manly yourself.”

“I’m not saying I am, but at least I don’t watch fashion shows!”

“Will you people shut up!” Roxas cut in. “I’m trying to enjoy my McNuggets and your petty fight is completely ruining them.” There was silence for a minute before he went on, “Good. Now, I’m going to turn off my camera and we’re going to watch Fashion Police because we can all agree on that fashion show, right?”

Axel spoke up – backing up his boyfriend, “I like when Joan makes fun of them.”

“That’s fine by me,” Riku agreed. “I like seeing exactly how fucking crazy some of those people dress.”

“Fashion Police it is then!” Sora declared with a wide grin as he passed in front of you. The last thing you saw before flickering off again was Axel tossing the remote across the living room to Sora.

* * *

“Hey Camera,” Roxas whispered as you flickered to life – facing him. The fiery red walls of his and Axel’s bedroom were dim since the lights were off. Somewhere in the background you could hear the soft sound of snoring. “It’s somewhere around midnight, but I can’t sleep and I feel like I haven’t filmed a lot to day so I decided I’d give you a little background about how I met the guys okay?”

There was a pause before he went on, “So I guess I’ll do this in order. Sora was obviously the first I met and there’s obviously not a story behind it considering we were born together.”

“When I was little, Ventus, Namine, and Sora all caught a bug the same week and my mom had to pick Shelke and Hayner up from preschool but she didn’t want me walking home all alone without them so Cloud was supposed to be walking to the elementary school and then we’d walk home together. So, I was sitting outside waiting for him when this blonde kid comes running down the ramp and trips – falling over my lap. You know what the first thing he said was? “Oh my god! My Kazoo!” Yeah. I’m not kidding.” He pursed his lips before continuing, “Demyx apologized and after that we became really good friends.”

Roxas reached up and brushed a strand of sandy blonde hair from his face. “Zexion and I met way later when I was in eighth grade. A new NYSNC CD had just come out – and being the gay teenager I was – I went to the music to shop to pick it up. I was looking at the back of it when Zexion walked in and picked up the CD. We clicked pretty quickly despite the fact that neither of us really talked a lot back then. It wasn’t like with Demyx or my other friends, most of us only had a few things in common. Zexion liked the same music, the same movies, everything. We would go the movies and we’d pick it apart – Zexion would complain about the horrible writing and I’d complain about the bad directing.”

“Riku I didn’t really meet myself,” Roxas said. “We were introduced via Sora – who had been on the track team with him in High school.” His face twisted in thought, “I’m trying to think if I have any funny stories I can tell you guys about Riku… He’s not usually the one doing the crazy things though; he’s usually just following – Oh! I know!” An almost evil grin crossed Roxas’s face, “Okay so in our sophomore year there was this huge love triangle between Sora, Riku, and their friend Kairi. Kairi liked Riku, Riku loved Sora, and Sora thought he was straight, to put it simply. Well one day, Riku just randomly shows up at our house in the middle of the night and starts _singing._ It was so funny. Sora was shocked, Hayner was screaming at Riku and everyone else he caught because he wanted to sleep, Namine kept cooing at how sweet it was, and my dad actually called the police. Sora was so horrified – he avoided Riku for weeks because he thought Riku hated him

“Axel and I met in my senior year old High school. Sora and I had just turned eighteen so some of our friends took us to a club. The smell of alcohol and sex was kind of overwhelming so I went outside to get some air – Axel was leaning against the club making out with some girl with an incredibly low amount of clothing on,” Roxas said with a small laugh. “From there it was a lot of unexpected meet-ups, borderline illegal activity, and eventually an epic romance!”

“Roxas? Who the hell are you talking to?” a sleep voice questioned from somewhere close.

Roxas smiled as he turned his head, “It’s just my camera.”

“Well turn it off and come to bed.”

“I know, I’m coming Axel.”

There was a fond smile on his face as he reached back to turn you off.

 


	5. Thursday

**C** **hapter Four: Thursday**

When you flickered to life all you saw was a pair of blinking blue eyes. The person staring at you was silent for a long time before they pulled back to reveal a blonde boy in cargo pants and a bright red backpack on his arm. He gave a goofy smile, “I forgot what you told me to say.”

Roxas laughed from his usual place behind you as you were zoomed out to get a picture of the area around the two. You saw teenagers walking with backpacks on their shoulders or their backpacks in their hands as they shoved something into it – most of them in groups of threes or fours with the occasional loner.

“It’s okay Hayner,” Roxas told the boy. “So it’s around noon and I’m picking up my younger siblings from school because they had a half-day, the house is a ways away, my parents are working, and Namine doesn’t like driving.” He zoomed in on the boy again, “This is my little brother, Hayner. He’s a sophomore here at Destiny Island High School. He’s on the Struggle Team and has a massive crush on a guy named Seifer who has bullied him his whole life.”

Hayner’s face turned a bright pink as he screeched, “Roxas!”

“Didn’t you guys go on a date? Why are you being so defensive?” Roxas laughed loudly.

Hayner looked horrified as he screeched, “I’m going to kill Cloud!” By now, Roxas was laughing so hard that in between laughs, you heard huffs as he struggled to pull in oxygen.

“Hayner? Roxas?” a soft voice asked. Still laughing, Roxas turned so you faced a small blonde girl in white shorts and a red and black stripped long-sleeved shirt. She had an orange and pink backpack on her back and a sketch-book in her hands. “Why are you two screaming? You’re attracting a lot of attention.” Roxas did a quick turn to reveal that people were indeed staring at them.

“Cloud told Roxas and Sora about last Saturday!” Hayner exclaimed.

“Your date with Seifer?” she asked with a tilt of her head. “Was I not supposed to tell Ventus about it?”

“You told _Ventus_?” Hayner squawked – his eyes seeming to pop out.

As Hayner freaked out next to him, Roxas said, “This lovely girl, is my little sister Namine – she’s a senior. She’s in the art club and I don’t believe she’s got any crushes, do you?”

Smiling, Namine gave a small shake of her head, “No I don’t, Roxas.” 

“Good, I’d have to kill them.” There was a small silence before Roxas asked, “Where’s Shelke? I have plans today.”

“The Freshmen had a class meeting today didn’t they?” Namine asked Hayner – who nodded in reply. “They must still be there. It’ll only be a few minutes; once the bell rings it’s impossible to control any group of high schoolers.”

“I know. It wasn’t that long ago that I was in high school myself, Nami.”

“Hey! Hayner!” a new voice screamed. All three blondes turned to see another blonde walking away from a short slate-haired girl and a large bulky male and towards the siblings.

Hayner’s eyes went wide before he asked, “What do you want Seifer?”

“There’s a new action movie out. Want to go with this Saturday?” he asked – coming to a stop in front of Hayner.

Hayner glanced over at his siblings before nodding, “Yeah. Sure.”

“Pick you up at seven?” Once Hayner gave another nod, Seifer walked back to his friends. “See you Saturday.”

“Hayner’s going on another date with Seifer?” asked a new female voice. Roxas looked around to find a small brunette with a lime green and light blue backpack. “I thought they weren’t going to talk again after what dad did last weekend.”

Roxas didn’t answer the question – instead telling you, “This is Shelke, my youngest sibling. She’s a freshmen and she’s a technology genius. Whenever Axel’s laptop turns to shit, I bring it to her to fix for ten dollars instead of geek squad for fifty.”

Shelke stared at you for a minute before saying, “Why is there a camera?”

“School project,” Roxas answered. “But yeah – Hay’s going on another date with Seifer. Now let’s skedaddle. As I said earlier, I have plans tonight.”

“With who?” Shelke asked as you began to move towards the parking lot. “Don’t all your friends have class today?”

“You know – I have more than four friends, Shelke,” Roxas said with a huff. Regardless, he told her, “Some classmates of mine invited me to go to a film museum with them. I’m meeting up with them after I have lunch with Axel.”

“How is the flamer?” Hayner asked with his hands casually thrown behind his head.

“I really wish you’d stop calling him that, Hay,” Roxas said with a sigh as he focused you on the younger boy. “But he’s fine. He’s got a game being put through testing at some conventions and things since it did so well in class. You know, you can always come over and borrow some if you want.” Hayner just gave a soft hum as he walked away from you and towards a dark black truck. Roxas sighed and turned you around to face him, “So I’m going to drive these hellions home. I’ll see you later.”

* * *

“Okay camera, it’s somewhere around one,” Roxas whispered as you came back to life, “and I’m out for lunch with Axel. Now, since the assignment was to film my everyday life, I’m going to put you out of sight so you can actually get the gist of how my actual everyday life is without you influencing the people around me.” There was a moment of silence in which you were pointed down at a chocolate milkshake before Roxas hurriedly said, “Oh! I think that’s him.” You were quickly placed down on the seat next to Roxas.

There was shuffling before long legs covered by dark jeans slid into the seat across from you. “So what’s new, Roxy?” Axel drawled.

Someone took a noisy sip of something before Roxas answered, “Nothing really. I made some plans with Riku this Saturday.”

“Whatcha doing?” Axel asked – his question followed by the crunching of a wrapper.

“Dinner with my parents.”

There was a moment of silence before a slow, “You’re…going to dinner with your parents with Riku?”

“Mhm.”

This was followed by another pause. “Roxas,” Axel said finally, “if you’re going to break up with me-”

“Break up with you?” came the shocked reply. “Why would I be breaking up with you? Oh my god! You cheated on me didn’t you?!”

“What? Of course not! But you said, you were going to dinner with Riku-”

“I’m going with him to ask permission to marry-”

“You’re already getting married? You couldn’t even break up-”

“-Sora!” They both got quiet. Then Roxas said, “You really thought I would marry Riku?”

Axel’s feet shifted nervously under the table, “I don’t know. It just sounded like you were going to. After all we’ve been through; I still get a little nervous sometimes.” His legs were pushed back as his body leaned forward a bit, “You’re way too good for me.”

“I love you,” Roxas answered softly, “and Riku’s too much of a bastard for me to ever like.”

Axel laughed just a bit before saying, “So, Riku’s going to propose to Sora?”

“Apparently so. He told me about it when we were out getting dinner last night.” You could hear a rustling like fries being dumped before Roxas spoke again, “I was a little surprised at first but now I realize it was only a matter of time.”

Axel hummed in agreement, “They're so in love it makes me sick sometimes.”

You heard Roxas laugh at the statement before he said, “Stop trying to eat my fries.”

“I'm sickeningly in love with you. The least you could repay me with is your fries,” Axel responded without missing a beat. Roxas laughed again but there was the sound of skin smacking against skin before Axel let out a soft, “Ow! What was that for?”

“I told you not to touch my fries. Do it again and I'm just gonna hit you harder.”

“I take back that thing about loving you. I hate you and your fries.” There was a sound like his back hitting the booth hard. There was silence for a minute before Axel spoke again, “So what are your plans for the rest of this week? Other then dinner with Riku and your parents.”

Roxas hummed, “I'm probably skipping class tomorrow. When I dropped the kids off at home, mom asked me to drive up to Hallow Bastion and see what's going on with Ventus.”

“Something wrong with mini-you?”

Roxas made a displeased noise, “Would you stop calling him that already?”

“Maybe one day but you have to admit, he does look shockingly similar to you. It's almost as though Ventus is your twin instead of Sora.” There was a short pause before Axel added, “Seriously though. What's wrong with him? I thought he was having a good time up there.”

“As far as I know he is,” Roxas replied, “but she said he hasn't been taking her calls and the kids say that outside of Namine calling him to tell him about Seifer and Hayner, none of them have heard from him in a few weeks either. Better to go up there now and have nothing be wrong then go up when the cops call because he's gotten arrested.”

“Ventus, arrested?” Axel gave a laugh. “It's funny how you think that's a thing Aqua would let him do.” Roxas was quiet for a moment before Axel added, “Sorry. I know you're still not very happy with her and Terra and the whole situation with Ventus last year.”

“It's whatever,” Roxas replied, but there was displeasure in his voice. “I gotta get going to meet those guys I told you about at the museum. See you at home later?”

“Yeah,” Axel's voice was muffled. You shook as Roxas lifted you from the seat, catching a glimpse of the redhead with a mouthful of McNuggets.

“Okay,” Roxas drawled as he turned you onto himself, “so we're leaving lunch with Axel to go to a film museum with some people. So I will see you when I get there!”

* * *

When you were next turned on, you heard the sound of laughter before you were panned up. Two other cameras were pointed at you, their recording lights flashing red as well.

You were moved back as Roxas and two girls all took a few steps backwards to get each other in frame. There were five other people in total by the time Roxas stopped.

A blonde boy in lopsided shorts stood with his arms behind his head. He was standing next to one of the other two with cameras, a brunette in a yellow sundress.

Standing a little ways off from the duo was a trio of girls. A short haired brunette in shorts and a white halter top stood with a camera and a wide smile on her lips. To her right stood a blonde with braids spilling over a blue headband and on her left was another in leather pants and a black shirt cutting off just above her belly button.

“Okay so,” Roxas began, distantly you could hear the two girls talking to their own cameras, “we're at the Film Museum that just opened a little ways off campus.”

He zoomed in on the girl in the yellow dress, “That's Selphie, she's kinda the one who set up this whole get together. She happens to be in your class with me.” He panned over to the boy next to her who was standing closer now to get in the frame of Selphie's camera with a wide grin, “That's Tidus. Her maybe boyfriend or maybe best friend. Sora hangs out with them a fair deal and even he's not entirely sure. Hell, Wakka isn't even sure.”

You were shifted over and zoomed in on the other girl with a camera.

“This is Yuna, again in our class and a bit of an overachiever.” He made a smooth motion to direct you at the blonde. “That is Rikku. The girl one, not the one banging my brother.” She must have heard the statement because she laughed as it was said and sent a wink in your direction. “And the last one,” the words were spoken with a movement and a zoom in on the last of the trio, “is Paine. Bad-ass in ten different ways and could likely take me down if I didn't say something nice about her.”

Roxas spoke louder, his voice reaching a normal tone rather than the whisper he had been using, “And neither Selphie or Yuna thought to tell me I could invite a friend to this thing.”

“You could have if your friends weren't all obnoxious and loud,” Tidus shot back, his tone teasing and light.

Selphie laughed next to him, “Hypocrite.”

He nudged her with his elbow and when Roxas' body shook with laughter so did you.

When he got himself under control he approached them, speaking, “So what are we gonna do first?”

“There's an exhibit on Black and White films I want to check out,” Yuna declared. She glanced around with a thoughtful hum “I'm not sure if we're allowed to take our cameras any farther into the museum though. With the way the women behind the front desk is looking at us, I'd guess not.”

“Rather than because we have cameras in a _film_ museum,” Rikku said, “isn't she glaring because there are six college students with backpacks in their hands? I think she's stereotyping us.”

“Is it a stereotype if I actually have alcohol on me?” You were whipped around to look at Tidus, and out of the corner of your screen you could see that the others had all done the same motion. He threw his hands up, “I'm joking. Ladies and Roxas, chill.”

“I actually considered murdering you for a moment there,” Selphie drawled. She added to the camera in her hand, “You see this, Professor Xemnas, this is what you signed up for when you gave us this assignment. A documentary on why College Students are Dumb.”

Paine's voice was soft when she spoke, “I resent being compared to Tidus.”

Roxas laughed, “We all resent being compared to Tidus.”

“You guys are mean,” Tidus declared, crossing his arms. “I made one joke and suddenly I’m hated.”

“To be fair, you were pretty hated before,” Rikku teased. She turned towards you next and addressed Roxas, “So are we turning the cameras off before we go in?”

“It's probably best. I don't want to risk getting kicked out,” Yuna stated. “Selphie, Roxas?”

“I don't have an issue with it,” Selphie agreed. “I've been excited to check this place out since it opened.”

Rather than answering the girl, Roxas flipped you around to face him. He smiled as he spoke to you, “Well it seemed the jury has voted and we are turning cameras off so we'll continue this later tonight. Bye-bye.”

* * *

“God damn it, Riku!”

You were moved around, shaking as Roxas laughed and positioned you to see Axel throwing a wad of bright pink paper at Riku.

“Okay, okay,” Roxas wheezed, gasping to catch his breath. “Everyone shut up so I can explain what's going on.” There was a pause as the laughter around the room quieted to soft breathing and murmurs about rolling die. “Okay, so here's the deal camera: Thursdays are kinda game nights here.”

He shifted you down at a monopoly game board, “Sora picked Monopoly because he's a shit head and wants to play a five hour game.”

“Shut up Roxas,” Sora shot and threw a small red block at you.

“No you shut up, Sora,” Roxas replied. “Okay so we're playing in teams because three player monopoly is a lot easier than six player monopoly. So we have three teams because there are six of us.”

“Team One, playing as the dog and losing because they only have Mediterranean and St. Charles and keep landing on my spaces, is Axel and Demyx.” When Roxas zoomed in on them, Axel flipped his middle finger up.

Laughing Roxas shifted to the next duo, “Team Two, playing as the thimble, is Zexion and Sora.” Sora gave a little wave towards the camera while Zexion ignored it in favor of shuffling through their deck of properties.

“And Team Three,” Roxas declared as he flipped it, throwing an arm around Riku and drawing the long haired boy closer to him, “is Riku and I. We are kicking ass and taking names.”

Riku laughed, “Fuck yeah. We're rolling in the dough.”

“I won't bore you by making you watch the whole game,” Roxas said as he turned the camera back on the board as Zexion rolled, “because it's gonna take a few more hours but I wanted to document how bad Axel is at this game.”

“You think you're funny but you’re not,” Axel stated. “Just remember I kicked your ass in Chutes and Ladders.”

“Well actually, I think Zexion was more responsible for that win because you kept-” Demyx began.

Axel reached across, slamming his hand over Demyx's mouth, “Just this once, shut up Dem.”

Demyx spoke under Axel's hand, but his words were too muffled to catch. Roxas gave a laugh before saying, “So yeah, good night camera.”

The last thing you caught before he shut you off was Axel screaming, “Did you just lick my hand, Demyx?”


	6. Friday

**Chapter Five: Friday**

“Good morning, camera,” Roxas said as he flipped you on. His face had a serene smile on it as he walked and behind him there were the soft grays of the early morning sky and trees. It was quiet other than his voice and the soft scratching of two sets of sneakers against the sidewalk. “So it's six in the morning and Sora and I are walking down to the gas station to get some Gatorade and water before we set off for Hollow Bastion where my brother goes to school.”

“Roxas is painfully unashamed to be admitting to a school project that he's in the middle of skipping class,” Sora said from somewhere off camera.

“I don’t have any classes until eight so it's not skipping quite yet,” Roxas shot back. He grinned in your direction. “Anyway, so we're spending the morning on the drive there and the day bugging Ventus to see what's going on with him. We might stay up there for the night depending on when Ventus finally caves.”

Sora chuckled, “It's almost positive we'll be spending the night given how stubborn he is.” The conversation was interrupted by a shrill beep before the brunette added, “Hayner just texted. He wants to come with us.”

“On a school day? Did mom agree?”

“He says she did. He also says he had a sleepover with Pence so we should pick him up there.”

“A sleepover on a Thursday night? Does Hayner think we're dumb?”

Sora laughed, “Considering he thinks that's going to work as if we weren't raised under the same rules as him, I'd assume he thinks we are.”

Roxas gave a laugh of his own before he said, “I'll call mom and see if she's okay with it.”

“Better then getting our heads chewed off by her for taking him when she didn't know,” Sora agreed.

Roxas was smiling as he focused back on you, “Okay so, I'm going to call my mom and then I'm driving first I think. Right Sor?”

“Yeah. I'm nowhere near awake enough for that.”

“And there's the verdict. Catch you later, kids.”

* * *

There was music and laughter when you were flipped back on. You were turned, catching a glimpse of Sora's face before focusing in on Roxas in the cars passenger seat with a wide grin as he leaned over, like he was attempting to poke at Sora's arms as he drove.

“Knock it off before we crash asshole,” Sora was saying, laughing as he took one hand off the wheel to swat Roxas away.

“Please don't kill me,” Hayner drawled; his voice loud and amused from somewhere behind you.

Roxas turned to say something but stopped. 

He raised an eyebrow, “Taken an interest in film suddenly, Hay?”

Hayner chuckled, “Yup. I'm stealing your world class career before you even get to start it.”

“You tell yourself that,” Roxas answered, grinning as he rested his elbow against the console and his chin in his hand. “Okay, Hayner since your suddenly director of the year, why don't you tell the camera where we are?”

“I will thank you very much,” Hayner replied. The boy turned you on himself, his blue eyes dancing with amusement. “So we're on....I78 I think?” There was a murmur of agreement from the front. “Yup okay, I78 on our way through Agrabah and then we have the cross the Monstro Bridge over Atlantica City and go through Neverland on I88. After that it's just a matter of getting to the University from there.”

“Yeah about this whole thing,” Sora declared and Hayner turned you back around. You caught a glimpse of Sora's eyes glancing up into the review mirror at you, “Do you know what's up with Ven, Hayner?”

“Nope. He didn't even come to my last Struggle match.”

“Yeah, but that's perfectly acceptable. Hollow Bastion is a long ways away and college is hard,” Roxas put forward.

“I get that, I mean you guys weren't able to make it either and Traverse Town isn't that far from Twilight Town,” Hayner stated, “but you guys at least called me.”

“Wait he didn't call?” Roxas, who had just settled back into his seat, whipped back around. There was a pause before he ran a hand through his hair, “Fuck, you guys don't think he's dead do you? Ventus not calling is weird; he's got too many manners for that.”

“He's not _dead_ ,” Sora stated. “He talked to Namine about Hay and Seifer. The real question is if Aqua and Terra fucked him up again.”

“Sor...” Hayner's voice was soft. “You and Roxas can't still blame them for that can you?”

“Of course we fucking blame them,” Roxas snapped. “Terra and Aqua left and he was fucking destroyed. They were his only friends then.” Roxas ground his teeth together, “The worst part was that we weren't even there to help him. He was closer to us then you guys and we just left.”

“Rox, you guys had to go to school. Not just you and Sora, but Aqua and Terra too.” Hayner's voice was filled with regret when he added, “If anything Namine and I should have been there with him. It couldn't be helped that you and Sora weren't, but we were in the house and at school with him and we didn't notice anyone bullying him until it was too late.”

“Guys,” Sora's voice came out like he was pleading, “just stop talking about it. It's bad enough that I still have nightmares about him in the hospital sometimes, I don't need to think about whose fault it was or anything.”

There was silence for a minute before Hayner coughed, “I'm going to turn the camera off.”

* * *

“And welcome to Hollow Bastion University,” Roxas's voice cheered as you awoke. He stood in the middle of a sidewalk made of pink stone and as he spun around in a circle, he caught the four squares of green grass surrounding him in your frame. He stopped, tilting you as he tried to regain his balance, and focused in on Hayner who had put his hand to his forehead as he looked around. “Hayner, what are you doing?”

“Trying to figure out where to start looking for Ventus,” Hayner declared. “I don't know where his dorm room is. Do you?”

Roxas was quiet for a minute before saying, “Touche.”

“Actually guys,” Sora coughed, “I'm pretty sure I already found him.”

Roxas turned around, focusing your lens in on Sora's arm and following down to the finger he was pointing at a pair of boys. A boy in black jeans, red boots coming up to his shins, and a red tee-shirt with crisscrossing black lines across it had a blonde boy clutching to his shoulders as he dipped him in a kiss.

“Oh my god,” Hayner screamed, “I never wanted to see Ventus doing that! It's like walking in on Axel and Roxas all over again.”

The blonde in front of you yanked away from the kiss, snapping out of the other boy’s arms and tumbled to the floor with wide blue eyes. He opened his mouth and then closed it several times before spitting out, “Hayner? Roxas? Sora? What are you doing here?”

Roxas spoke as you were moved forward, towards the boys as the blonde was helped up by the other, “Well, mom sent us out to make sure everything was okay since you hadn't called her. I guess we know what's been keeping you now.”

Sora snickered, “Or rather who's been keeping you. Right Ventus?”

Ventus' cheeks heated bright pink as he fidgeted. The other boy hooked his chin over Ventus' shoulder, wrapping his arms loosely around the blonde’s waist. He tilted his head a bit, “Who's this, Ven?”

Ventus answered with, “Vanitas, these are my brothers, Sora, Hayner, and Roxas. Guys this is Vanitas.” He bit his lip before adding, “My boyfriend.”

Vanitas smiled, pulling away from Ventus and stepping forward with a hand out, “Pleasure to meet you. I didn't know Ven had any brothers.”

“That's okay,” Sora drawled as he stepped forward with a smile of his own. “We didn't know he had a boyfriend either.”

From somewhere off frame, Hayner whispered, “Is it just me or do they look kinda similar?”

“No they definitely look the same,” Roxas answered. “Which I guess explains why he didn't tell us.”

Hayner let out a low whistle, “That's so weird.”

“Hayner, you and your boyfriend used to shove sand in each other’s pants. You are really in no position to question Ven's tastes.” There was a soft 'oaf' before Hayner jerked into your frame, his back bent. “Now let's go talk to the kid. Ventus looks like he's about to have a heart attack.”

“Well you didn't have to push me,” Hayner grumbled.

Roxas laughed as his arm stretched in front of you.

* * *

You were flipped on to the site of Ventus swiping his tongue across the corner of his lip, a tray of Taco Bell wrappers and a nacho container in front of you. Roxas' hummed before saying, “So, you ready to talk about it?”

“About what?” Ventus questioned, reaching forward for one of the Taco's on the tray.

“The boy in the arcade with Sora and Hayner that I didn't even know existed until three hours ago or the fact that he apparently didn't know you had brothers despite the fact that we're a pretty close family. Or better then both of those, the fact that you didn't call mom long enough that she started to worry.”

Ventus's hands dropped, setting the taco in his hand back on the wrapper, and his eyes dropped away from you, “I'll call her tonight. I promise.”

“You better.” Roxas was quiet for a minute before he sighed, “Ven, seriously, why didn't you tell anyone about him? We're your family; we've always been there for you.”

Ventus was quiet for a minute before saying, “It's not like I meant for it to happen. I didn't know what to make of him because at first he was just an asshole to everyone and then we got paired together for this assignment.” Ventus let out a frustrated noise, “I don't think I could even explain it properly but when I actually spoke to him, things just changed between us and I realized how good a person he was and then it just...”

“It just happened,” Roxas answered. There was amusement in his voice when he said, “You know, that's what Hayner and Sora said too.”

“Huh?” Ventus' eyes were full of confusion as he looked back up.

“About a year after Sora and Riku got together, Sora came crashing into my bedroom and he just flopped down on the bed and screamed in my pillows,” there was a chuckle from Roxas, “until he was out of breath. When I asked him what was wrong, he said he was in love with Riku and he couldn't figure out how it happened it just had.”

“Hayner too?” Ventus questioned.

You shook up and down, “Yeah, Hayner too. It was after a Struggle match and when I found him afterwards he was just kinda collapsed against a brick wall with Pence and Olette. I was really worried at first because usually Hayner is nothing but loud and obnoxious. When I asked Olette though, she just laughed and told me Hayner just realized he didn't just have a crush on Seifer, he was in love with him. Hayner just kinda moaned and said that it'd just happened.”

Ventus bit his lip, “I know you don't really talk about it, I assume it's because there was a whole lot of illegal activity going on from what I heard, but did you have it? With Axel, I mean?”

“No, I've always known exactly how I fell in love with Axel. But I suppose the two of us have always been the odd couple out.” There was a small laugh from Roxas before he added, “For the record, it wasn't _that_ much illegal activity. Now come on, eat your food so we can go find the others and kick their asses at whatever arcade game they're playing.”

“Mkay.”

* * *

The sky was dark outside the next time you flickered on. You were turned into the backseat, catching a glimpse of Roxas behind the steering wheel focused on the road ahead, to see Vanitas, Ventus, and Hayner all asleep in the back seat.

Vanitas was slumped against the window, one arm around Ventus' shoulders as the blonde slept against him. Hayner was slumped in his seat, his head resting against the back of the car.

“Their necks are going to hurt so bad when they get up,” Sora stated after a moment. You were spun back into the front seat, focusing in on Roxas as the blonde drove.

He hummed, “Hay especially. We are going home after we get Ven and Vanitas settled in their dorm room, right?”

“Yeah,” Sora agreed. There was a short pause before Sora let out a soft chuckle, “It's weird. I'm not usually like this, but being around them has made me miss Riku a lot.”

“I'm having the same feeling to be honest,” Roxas admitted, sparing a quick glance in your direction. His fingers tapped against the steering wheel before he asked, “What do you think of him? Vanitas, that is.”

“He seems okay. When I was grilling him in the arcade, it seemed like he legitimately liked Ventus and wanted to be with him,” Sora answered. “He's a bit aggressive but I don't think he'd even hit Ven. Hell, he looked horrified when Hayner mentioned that he and Seifer get into fist fights daily.”

“Aggressive and painful is just how Hayner and Seifer works,” Roxas drawled. “The day those two don't beat the shit out of each other is the day Axel births a child.”

Sora snorted, “It's funny how you imply he would be the one to get pregnant when we can all hear you begging for more from the other bedrooms.”

“Yeah well, it seems like a curse since I have yet to meet a single Valentine boy who isn't taking it.”

“On the upside,” Sora drawled, “mom might get some grandchildren if male pregnancy was possible.”

“Fuck that. She's got a daughter; I wouldn't put my body through that kind of pain even if it were possible.”

Sora laughed. His eyes were twinkling when he turned you around so you were looking at him, “Roxas is inevitably going pass the fuck out the second we get home so that's a wrap for the day.”


	7. Saturday

**Chapter Six: Saturday**

Your screen was lined with bushes full colorful flowers cutting through the green of them. Roxas's voice was soft when he spoke from behind you, “So it happens to just be us at the moment, Camera. I just got out of class and my next one isn't for an hour, so I'm on my way to the Science department to meet up with Zexion for lunch.” There was the sound of crinkling before he lifted his hand in front of you, waving around a take-out bag with some kind of lettering across it. “Chinese, yum.”

There was silence for a minute as he walked before he spoke again, “Zexion forgets to eat a lot if someone doesn't bring him something. We switch off on who's going to take it to him because we're always a little afraid he might overwork himself.” You came to a halt and tilted to the right for a minute before he straightened you out, “Sorry about that, had to scratch my leg. Ah where was I?”

He hummed, “Oh yeah! Zexion overworks himself a lot, there was this one time in high school were he didn't sleep for three days straight because he was busy fretting over one thing or another. Honestly, I thought there were limitations to how long you could play with a single science kit but apparently not.”

In front of you a building came into view. It towered over the garden around it, the reds and browns of the bricks sticking out against the blue of the sky. A blob of pink came storming from the building and as you drew nearer, Roxas shouted out, “Marluxia! What are you doing over here?”

“Oh, hello Roxas,” Marluxia answered, a smile dawning on his face as he stopped in front of you. He messed with his shirt, pulling the hem down a little bit and swiping at his bangs before added, “Hey can you see the hickeys on my neck?”

Roxas made a choking sound before coughing out, “No. Christ, guess I know why you're here now.”

“Quickie in the office obviously,” Marluxia stated, his tone teasing as he wiggled his eyebrows. He shook his head after a moment, laughing to himself, “I actually came over here to report on the results of a new fertilizer I was testing for one of the nerds. You delivering lunch today?”

“Yup. Don't suppose you happened to run into him while you were up there?”

“I saw him through the window of the lab,” Marluxia answered as he began to walk again. Roxas did a turn so you were watching the other as he walked backwards, “It didn't look like he was going anywhere. He didn't even look up when I tapped on the glass!”

“He never looks up when someone taps on the glass,” Roxas answered. “Hey! Where are we meeting up on Sunday?”

“Larxene wants to do Karaoke! We'll meet you guys at the station?”

“Yeah. See you then.”

“Later Roxas!”

Roxas was quiet for a moment as he turned back again, beginning his walk back in the direction of the building. When he reached the door he stopped, humming, “Okay, so I'm going to turn you off while I'm in side. Some of the people working in the labs here are very antsy about cameras, for good reason I suppose, so I'll catch back up with you when I get Zexion out of the building. Something tells me he hasn't seen sunlight all day.”

* * *

Zexion peered at you, his head tilted, before he spoke, “Okay then.”

“Ah, sorry. It's become a habit now,” Roxas stated. “I can turn it off if you want.”

“It's fine.” There was a pause as Zexion pushed some food around with his fork before bringing it to his mouth. “How is the project going?”

Roxas shrugged, “I haven't looked at the footage yet honestly. It's going to be a bitch to edit down once I do, but I'm sure there's a clip or two we can use for my E! Special in twenty years.”

“Is that so?” Zexion chuckled.

“Yup. Twenty year plan remember – by the end of which I direct all the Block Buster’s and you cure cancer.”

“Curing Cancer may be a little bit more then sixteen years away, Rox.”

“Shit has it been four years already?” Roxas let out a low whistle when Zexion nodded. “Thanks for being there for all that shit, Zex. I don't know that I would still talk to Sora without you. Especially after him having to bail me out of jail, you were the only person who could convince me not to run off with Axel.”

“Thank you for being there for me as well.” After a moment he added, “I wonder what it would be like if you had actually eloped with Axel that summer.”

“I'm pretty sure Axel wouldn't be alive,” Roxas admitted. “There was a lot going on back then. Moving in then without a buffer between us would be ridiculous.”

Zexion hummed, “Do you think you could do it now? Live alone with him that is.”

“Yeah, I think so. I've known him a lot longer than three months now and it's not...so emotionally charged you know?” Roxas answered. He paused before adding, “We're not loving each other just for the purpose of having something anymore.”

He hummed, pausing before saying, “Roxas there's something I have to tell you.”

“Mhm?”

“Demyx and I were thinking of getting an apartment together when this semester ends,” he stated. “I wanted to tell you myself since-”

“Zex that's great!” Roxas exclaimed. You were set down, capturing it as Roxas leaned over to hug him. When he pulled away it was with a wide grin on his face. He didn't pick you up immediately, instead running a hand through his hair, “Wow, so Demyx is gonna be moving out and with Riku proposing I suppose him and Sora will be too.”

“Riku's proposing?”

Roxas waved a hand, “Yeah, yeah I'm going with him to dinner with my family tonight but that's not important! What's important is this huge step in your relationship! God, I'm really happy for you, Zexy.”

“Yeah...” He stood up, throwing the tray into a nearby trashcan. “I should get back to work. What are you doing today?”

“I've got two more classes then I'm going to head up to my parents before Riku. I haven't really spent much time with Hayner, Namine, and Shelke outside of occasionally picking them up from school for mom.”

Zexion hummed, “Tell your mom I said hi.”

“Will do.” Roxas gave Zexion a salute, watching him walk away before squatting in front of you. He stared at you quietly for a moment before saying, “I guess Axel and I are the only ones not moving forward. I'm not sure how I feel about that, honestly.”

* * *

You were seated on some kind of cushion, the edge of which was seen at the bottom of your screen. Roxas was sprawled along the floor in front of you with a handful of cards with a black heart on the back while Shelke sat across from him with a similar hand. Namine rushed in from behind you, tucking strands of blonde hair behind her ear before taking a spot facing you and grabbing another hand from the floor.

“Okay, so I turned the camera on,” Namine declared with a smile in Roxas' direction.

Roxas looked over at you before turning back, “Okay then. So my parents just went to the store together and Hayner is-” He paused before looking up at the girls, “Where _is_ Hay? He wasn't here when I got here.”

“Hayner went to the Clock Tower with Olette and Pence several hours ago,” Shelke declared. “I believe that, given Pence and Olette had a date today, he must have ran into Seifer along the way. They are probably making the bruised lips they gave each other worse by kissing as we speak.”

Namine made a face and there was a choked noise from Roxas. After several coughs Roxas managed, “Fuck, Shelke keep the freaky bedroom statistics to yourself please. Oh god – Hayner and Seifer.” There was another choked noise.

Shelke shrugged before looking at you with calm eyes, “Namine, Roxas, and I are playing a game called Heartless.”

Namine coughed before nodding, “Yes. So in Heartless you use small minons-” she held up a card with a light brown monkey shape on it, except the face was black with two bright yellow eyes and there was a hot pink bow in its hair, there was blue lettering on the top reading Bouncywild, “to protect your boss.” She switched the monkey out for a large neon green and yellow lizard with golden lettering reading Stealth Sneak. “My deck is mostly based off things that remind me of real life animals.”

“However, Roxas uses a flight deck with his boss being Ruler of the Sky and I use a Embelm Deck with Crimson Prankster as my boss,” Shelke declared.

They were silent for a while afterwards, playing the game with nothing more than glances and giggles. After a while, Roxas spoke, “So, Hayner's finally got his shit together. What about you two? Any new developments?”

Shelke shrugged as she set down a Sapphire Elegy, “Things are the same. People are still trying to pay for me to write their papers and boys who don't even know the square root of sixty-four still think I'll go on a date with them.”

“Harsh,” Roxas laughed.

“Attacking your Wyvern with my Scarlet Tango,” she answered. Then added, “Papa always told me not to settle for someone who wasn't as smart as we were. I figured the fact that Roxas did it, meant I should at least live up to the saying.”

“Axel is going to be so upset when he heard you said that about him,” Roxas laughed as he stripped the pink dragon from the carpet in front of him. “Sixty points from Ruler of the Sky's HP.” Namine nodded as she reached over to scribble on a piece of paper. “What about you Namine? Turning down all of the boys as well?”

Namine chuckled as she shook her head, tucking a strand of her behind her ear, “No. I spend most of my time in the art room putting together my portfolio for my college applications now.”

“Dad still arguing with you about going to art school?” Roxas questioned. “Attacking your Sniper Wild with Air Viking.”

“Yes. He thinks I should be majoring in something I can,” her voice dropped, imitating a deep voice, “'make a real career out of.'” She let out a sigh as she pulled the card in question out of play and her voice returned to normal. “He just doesn't understand and I don't know how to make him.”

“So don't,” Roxas answered. He set his cards down as Namine drew one from her deck. “Nami, Dad didn't want me to study film either. He doesn't understand why I do it, and honestly probably never would, but he wants me to be happy so he pays for my classes and only makes me save half of the money for the ridiculously expensive equipment I need.”

Namine chewed on her lip as she set down two cards reading Hook Bat on the top, “I don't know, Roxas. I just want him to support me.”

“He will. He's been there for every film festival and seen me get any awards I've won. Trust me; he will be there for every art show and gallery opening you’re a part of.”

They went quiet after Roxas' words. Shelke took her turn, knocking sixty more points from Roxas' boss and taking out both of Namine's Hook Bats to damage thirty points to Stealth Sneak. As Roxas was laying down an Avalanche and two Wavecrests, Shelke spoke softly, “And you, Roxas? Has anything happened to you since the last time we spoke?”

Roxas shrugged and waved a hand in your direction, “The project but I told you about that on Thursday when I picked you up from school. Other than that it's been the usual – going to class, hanging out with my friends, keeping Sora out of trouble, things with Axel.”

Namine hummed as though she wanted to say something but somewhere in the distance a door slammed. A voice called out, “I'm home!”

“In the living room!” the three of them shouted.

A few moments later Cloud walked into the doorway behind Namine wearing a wide grin on his face and torn denim jeans with a black tee-shirt under a leather jacket. Trailing behind him was a, slightly, taller brunette in jeans slung low on his hips, two brown belts criss-crossing on his waist, and a white shirt covering his chest. Over his shoulders was a denim jacket with fur on the collar.

“Hey twerps,” Cloud greeted as he entered the room with a grin. He dropped kisses on the girls head and mused Roxas' hair before flopping his body onto the couch. “Where are mom and dad?”

“Went to get food for dinner. Mom didn't except four other people to show up.”

The other man glanced around, “I only see three who don't live here.”

“Riku is coming over later, Squall,” Roxas declared. “He wants to talk to mom and dad about something.”

“Uh huh,” Cloud drawled. After a moment he looked down, “You guys playing Heartless? Who's winning?”

“Shelke,” Namine stated.

Roxas huffed, his cheeks puffing out as he stood up, “Only because she's a cheater. She bought a whole pack of nothing but level three minions last week.” There was laughter behind him as he picked you up.

Looking right into your lens he stated, “Put that on record. Shelke Valentine is a dirty fucking cheater and no one should ever play Heartless with her.”

* * *

When you were next turned on, there was noise roaring around you.

You were turned to the left. Sitting farthest away from you was a dark haired man in all red, cutting into a steak with a large knife. Hayner sat on the man’s left while Cloud was on his right. The younger blonde was smacking Cloud's hand with a fork as he reached for the last biscuit. Squall sat next to Cloud, a look of exasperation on his face as he tried to tell Cloud to stop being ridiculous, only for his husband to each over with his free hand and smack him.

You were moved right, stopping momentarily to see Riku sitting across from you poking at a pile of green beans nervously, to find Namine sitting next to you speaking animated with her mother, who sat on the other side of the table next to a silent Shelke. Yuffie was listening to her daughter speak with a wide smile on her face.

You were centered again just in time to see Riku jerk forward as if he had been kicked. He glared up at you before clearing his throat, “Um...Mr. Valentine, Mrs. Valentine, if I could talk to you about the reason I came up today...”

“Oh yeah!” Yuffie chirped. “Is everything okay, Riku? Sora hasn't been too much a pain has he?”

“No!” Riku objected with a shake of his head. “Things with Sora are fantastic. That's actually why I came by.” He paused for a second, taking a deep breath, before saying, “I wanted to ask you for your permission to propose to Sora. I know it might seem like we're young but I can't imagine being with anyone other than Sora in my life and I know he feels the same way. My brother, Kadaj, has offered me a position at my father’s company when the rights to it transfer to him and Yazoo next month so I know we'll be able to support ourselves and -”

“Oh Riku, hush,” Yuffie interrupted. Riku's mouth shut with an audible clack of his teeth before you were moved to view the women. Her smile had widened as she reached across the table to take one of his hands. “I just want him to be happy and I know you make him happy, of course you may.” She glanced farther up the table, “Vincent?”

You were moved up to focus on the man at the head of the table. Cloud and Hayner had gone quiet, both of them turned towards him as Squall grabbed the last biscuit quickly. He set his steak knife and fork down, looking at Riku with red eyes. Nothing was said for a long moment before nodding, “I approve. Yuffie is right, Sora is happy with you and there's nothing more I could ask for my children. Besides, the last time I didn't approve of a marriage I had to pick my son up from the Pride Lands because he had stranded himself on a crashed motorcycle trying to get to Notre Dame so he could elope.”

Squall's face turned red with an embarrassment and he dropped the half of the stolen biscuit he hadn't eaten. He opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by Cloud reaching over to take his hand. Cloud was grinning widely, twining his fingers with Squall's, as he said, “I don't regret it. I was – am still – in love and I was going to marry him regardless of what you said.”

“I am glad you were right on the particular matter,” Vincent sighed, “however, there is no doubt in my mind your younger brother would not do the same.”

Recovering from his embarrassment, Squall coughed and looked at Riku, “You should be prepared. Being married to a Valentine is tough. They'll never let you have your way because their too stubborn.”

“That's not the Valentine side of them,” Vincent deadpanned, “that's the Kisaragi blood in them.”

There was laughter around the table before Yuffie said, “Maybe soon we'll have another engagement to celebrate, Roxas?”

There was a choked sound before Roxas coughed out from behind you, “I don't think so mom. Even if we were ready for that, Dad would never give Axel permission.”

“As if Axel would even bother asking,” Hayner joked.

Roxas didn't join in the laughter. Upon noticing this, Riku coughed and pulled his lips into a forced smile, “I think I can handle it, Squall. I already live with two after all.”

* * *

“Roxas,” Axel's voice was soft as he walked into the bedroom. The sky had already gone down and Roxas was lying face down on his bed, a position he'd been in for quite a while since he'd turned you on and flopped down without a word. “Baby is everything okay? Demyx said you hadn't been out of the room since you and Riku got home.”

“No,” Roxas groaned.

Axel bit his lip as he lowered onto the bed. He put his hand on Roxas's back, rubbing circles on his back. “What's wrong? I thought you were happy for Sora.”

“I am!” Roxas exclaimed. Axel fell back onto the bed as Roxas jerked up suddenly. “I am happy for him and the little shit is gonna be ecstatic when Riku does it.”

“But?” Axel questioned. The redhead reached up, grabbing Roxas's wrists and pulling the blonde towards him. Roxas fell onto him with a sigh. His head hitting Axel's chest as his legs tangled with his.

“But I'm jealous,” Roxas admitted. “Sora is getting married and Demyx and Zexion are going to move in together. They're all moving forward and we aren't.”

“Who cares if we're not doing new things,” Axel answered. He tangled his hands in Roxas' hair as he spoke. “I don't believe in marriage, probably comes from being raised by Reno and Rude who were happier without a piece of paper then most of my friends parents were with one, but if I did I would give you one in a heartbeat. I would go out and buy one right now if I thought you actually thought it was that important either.”

Roxas muttered against Axel's tee-shirt, “How do you know I don't?”

“Because I almost married you once remember?” There was a low groan from Roxas, like he wanted to pretend that had never happened, but Axel kept going. “I know you, Roxs. All you want is to be together and be happy. Which we are, aren't we? Because you love having silly Sunday nights with our friends and you smile every time I make you bacon because you think it's the only thing that should ever be had for breakfast and we still kiss like desperate teenagers who can't get enough of each other.”

Roxas was quiet for a minute before sighing, “I don't like it when you see through me like that, dickface.”

Axel laughed, “Shut up, Rocks ass.”

“I swear, that nickname is not following us into our fifties.”

“It'll stop being a thing when your name stops being Roxas. Now go sleep, silly boy.”

“I have to turn the camera off. I meant to get up before now and say something.”

“I'll do it once you fall asleep. Just sleep for a bit, I can tell you’re exhausted.” Axel tilted his head down, kissing the top of Roxas's head, “I love you, Roxas.”

“I love you too,” Roxas answered.

 


	8. Sunday

**Chapter 7: Sunday**

You were staring right into a bowl of milk, bits of brightly colored fruity pebbles floating around in the liquid. You were zoomed in and out several times before finally being turned up.

“Good morning, students and faculty of Traverse Town university,” Sora declared from off screen, “I'm Sora Valentine and you're watching News Town on Channel Six! To Demyx with the forecast!”

“Huh?” Demyx spoke around a mouth full of food. He gave a hard swallow before saying, “Uh, water. Rain. Lots of water and rain.”

You were shook up and down as Sora said, “Good. Thank you Demyx for that shockingly in depth and most definitely accurate forecast! To Axel for the news.”

Axel slammed a glass of apple juice down, falling straight into his role as you were moved to look at the other side of the table, “This is Axel Lea with the news. Yesterday at approximately two o'clock p.m. someone died. I can't tell you which country or how they died, but they died. Back to Sora!”

“How about back to Roxas,” the blonde drawled as he emerged from the kitchen area. He shuffled some papers together and tossed them into a large pile by the printer before setting his plate down. He reached towards you. There was a slight shaking as you were passed around before someone got a firm grip on you. Roxas had left your lens, putting Axel, Demyx, Sora, and Riku into your field of vision. “You guys are fucking ridiculous.”

“Excuse you,” Riku stated from his seat next to Sora, “you can't call me ridiculous when we hadn't gotten to my segment yet. Do not lump me in with the idiots.”

“Ah but you were planning on doing one,” Roxas pointed out.

“Doing schmooing, doesn't count until it happens,” Riku shot back. “That's the rule isn't it, Rockshake?”

Roxas let out a groan, “No. We aren't going there on camera, it's not happening. It was one time and it definitely didn't count.”

“I beg to differ,” Demyx cut in. “There was milkshake on your head. Riku should've gotten his points.”

“Well fuck Riku,” Roxas stated. “To get the points you had to drink the milkshake off someone's head. He didn't drink it, he just poured it.”

“That was not it!” Riku exclaimed. “I read that piece of paper five hundred fucking times! You just had to pour the milkshake on an opposing players head without getting caught beforehand.”

There was a chorus of “nananananana” before Roxas's finger shot out in front of you, pointing at Riku, “You are such a liar.”

“Bullshit,” Riku stated. “You're the one who cheated.”

“Now boys,” Axel drawled a grin on his face as he leaned against the palm of his hand, “everyone calm down. It doesn't matter what happened because in the end, I won that year.”

Roxas and Riku snorted in unison before saying, “We've won every other year.”

Riku rolled his wrist as he spoke, “It hardly counts if you only win because we're sabotaging each other.”

“Nice try though.” As Axel let out a loud roar of objections, Roxas said to you, “I think I'm going to turn you off before we get into the semantics of that competition. It's just a silly thing we do every year were you have to do a series of things, like pouring milkshakes on someone's head and sipping it from there, to get points and win. Each player puts twenty dollars towards the prize pot and the whole town gets into it.” There was a shake of the table as you saw Axel slump over following a particularly bitter comment from Riku and Roxas gave a light laugh. “Yup, definitely time to go.”

* * *

 

“I feel bad about not turning you on all day but all I was doing was homework.” Roxas set you up to look out a car window at the passing lights of stores and the night sky, “It's about eight-thirty right now and Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and I are heading out to meet a few of our friends for our weekly Sunday thing.”

Demyx gave a loud happy hum and a nod when Roxas turned you towards him, “We're going to Karaoke with Marluxia, Larxene, Xiggy, Xaldin, Lexaeus and Luxord!”

“Fun,” Zexion deadpanned with a roll of his eyes from next to Demyx.

“Zex! Come on, it's always fun to meet with the others!” Demyx exclaimed, turning towards him. “You have lots of fun when Marly drags Vexen with him!”

Axel let out a soft sound and you were turned to see the redhead behind the wheel, “I like Vexen and all but is it weird that he's a professor and he spends most of his time with his students?”

“His coworkers are jerk wads,” Demyx huffed. “I would spend all of my time with cool people like us too.”

“Professor Vexen doesn't find you cool,” Zexion declared.

Roxas laughed as Demyx let out an indignant squeak, “What! I am totally cool though, aren't I?” When no one answered, Demyx pouted, “Guys!”

“Sorry Dem,” Axel answered from the front. “You're a dork.”

Roxas let out another chuckle as he reached over, shaking you with the motion, and wrapped an arm around Demyx's shoulders, “But you're our dork so it's okay that we don't think you’re cool.”

Zexion sighed after a moment, “I really did need to finish my paper.”

“Well you didn't _have_ to come, Zex,” Roxas stated, his reflection showing his arm still around Demyx as he leaned over him to speak to the shortest of the trio sitting in the backseat. “We could have lived without you for a night.”

Zexion huffed as he flipped a strand of his hair from his face, “Perhaps you could but Xigbar is going to be there and I don't trust him as far as I could throw him when it comes to Demyx.”

“What? Xiggy would never hurt me!” Demyx exclaimed, bouncing happily in his seat. “He's always trying to get me to play fun games with him! He taught me how to play poker, remember!”

“He taught you to play strip poker,” Zexion answered with a roll of his eyes. “Which is exactly the issue.”

As Demyx questioned Zexion as to what he meant, Axel chuckled, “This is going to be interesting.”

“Do you think they'll let me have my camera inside?” Roxas murmured, leaning forward and putting both his elbows on the console. Axel shrugged in reply. Roxas sighed, resting his head on Axel's arm, “Your ass is gonna get kicked. You suck at singing.”

Axel chuckled, taking one of his hands off the steering wheel to ruffle Roxas' hair, “I'll get by. Worry about yourself Blondie.”

“Whatever you say, fire crotch.”

* * *

You were turned back on to the sound of laughing and you were shaken, focused on Zexion's back as he ran. Occasionally he would glance behind the two of you looking for something.

Roxas' voice was full of amusement, coming out in pants as he spoke, “Oh my god, I really wish the karaoke place had let me record. So while we were in there, camera, Xigbar made a move on Demyx and Zexion clocked him in the face. Given that Xigbar is twice our size even when you combine Zex and me, we ran for it.” He called ahead to Zexion, “I don't understand why we left Demyx and Axel though when the whole thing was about Demyx!”

“Axel'll hit Xigbar again for us! He can take him, we can't!” Zexion shouted back.

There was more laughter before Roxas asked, “Do you think we're safe to stop now?”

Zexion glanced back again before answering, “Yeah.”

There was a moment of jogging before Zexion and you both stopped. You were tilted down to the floor, seeing Roxas's bent knees and black converse. You picked up the sound of the boys bursting into hysterical laughter.

“I can't remember the last time we had fun like this,” Zexion coughed out.

Roxas coughed out, between giggles, “Fuck that was hilarious. Did you see his face when we were running away? I thought he was gonna murder you!”

There was more wheezing before Roxas's knees straightened out and you were lifted back up. He directed you at Zexion, the other bent over with one hand braced against his knee and the other wrapped around his stomach.

When he stood up, the first smile of the week was on his face, “That was so much fun.”

“Hey losers!” you were whipped around at the voice. On the curb, a small black car was parked with Demyx sitting on the passenger side window, his arms resting on the top of the car with a wide smile on his face, and Axel leaning out the driver’s side. The redhead spoke again, “Get in the fucking car. I think Xigbar convinced Xaldin to chase after us when I hit him after you guys left.”

“Oh my god we're going to have a real car chase!” Demyx cheered as you were walked towards the car. “This is so cool.”

Roxas laughed again as you slid into the car, “Is that because it's all to defend your honor?”

“What honor?” teased Axel. You watched as he reached over, grabbing Demyx's pants and yanking the blonde back into the car as Zexion slid in.

“He better have some fucking honor,” Zexion huffed. “My hand still fucking hurts from Xigbars jaw.”

“My knight in shining armor,” Demyx swooned, a grin on his face as he turned towards the backseat. “Should I kiss it better?”

There was another round of laughter from the group as Zexion rolled his eyes.

* * *

You flickered to life to find yourself turned into a bare chest as you wobbled side to side.

After a moment, the chest pulled back to reveal Roxas. The blonde's hair was sticking out in all directions as he rested his elbows on his boxer-covered thighs.

“So here's the thing,” Roxas declared after a moment, “when we first started studying biographies in Genre Studies, we spoke about why people make a biography. It's always about someone whose life has a message in it. Typically it's the same kind of thing with celebrities – don't do drugs, believe in yourself no matter the situation.”

Roxas took a deep breath before going on, “But I'm not going to tell you not to do drugs because admittedly, I tried a few before and I'm not going to tell you to believe in yourself because sometimes you really can't do something and you need to accept that and learn to get over the problem using what you _can do_ ”

“I think,” he drawled, shifting so he was leaning back with his legs spread out in a v, “that the message of my biography is treasure. It's lame but you have to treasure the people in your life. You have to treasure your snot nose little brother because otherwise you won't ever hear about his _s_ ecret love affair and you have to treasure your friends even if it takes running away from another one of them to make him smile and you have to treasure whoever you love even when they think you're trying to run away with your twins soon-to-be fiancée. Things are going to change but you have to adapt to those changes to make sure you don't lose what's important to you.”

“Roxas!” Axel shouted, his voice distant. “Come take a shower with me. You're all sweaty from running and I smell from that beer Larx spilled on me between Want You Back and that One Direction song Luxord and Marluxia did.”

“Coming!” Roxas smiled at you and winked, “Gotta go, professor. My treasures calling.”

 


End file.
